


Safely in your Arms

by Not_Monday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Monday/pseuds/Not_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't think Harry even knows he's alive, until he saves him from some bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely in your Arms

Shutting his locker tightly, Liam kept his head down and made his way to class. Quietly, he made his way to his seat and took out his books. As he started pulling out the previous night's homework the rest of the class filed in, he looked up with a grin when he heard Niall enter the classroom.

 

"Good morning Niall, how're you today?"

 

Niall chuckled fondly "Always so polite Payno, I'm good how're you?"

 

"I'm good, it's been a relatively quiet morning."

 

Niall smiled "That's good, no one's bothered you today?"

 

Liam shook his head.

 

"That's good. You'll let me know if they start again right?" Niall asked as he sat down next to him.

 

"I will" Liam promised quietly, looking down at his hands.

 

Niall sighed, he and Liam had been friends since primary school and it was hard watching the effervescent boy he'd known become meek and quiet at the hands of his bullies. He never understood why people couldn't see the wonderful, kind, and loyal person Liam was.

 

Things had gotten easier for Liam when word spread that he'd started taking boxing lessons. The physical bullying had all but ceased however, the verbal abuse lingered on. Liam could handle the bruises and the injuries, it was the words that hurt him the most. They lingered on in his thoughts.

 

The boys chatted quietly until class started.

 

At the end of the day, Liam returned to his locker to pack up his books. His steps stuttered to a halt when he looked up and noticed two of his tormentors waiting for him.

 

"Excuse me..b-but you're blocking my locker" He murmured quietly.

 

"W-what's that? Did the mute say something? Your gonna have to speak up for us." Jim, his main tormentor, teased.

 

Liam felt anxiety grip his stomach, "I-I well... Could... you please move?" He asked timidly.

 

The other boy, Thomas, shoved him back slightly. "And if we don't?" He asked crowding him against a row of lockers.

 

Liam looked down at his shoes, not saying anything.

 

They shoved him back again, "Well? Thought you were supposed to be some master boxer, huh? Fight back." They goaded.

 

Liam maintained his silence, praying that they would get tired of him and leave.

 

"Well maybe some incentive?" Thomas asked smirking at Jim, and pulling back his fist.

 

"Hey!" Someone shouted, Liam felt relief wash over him as he heard the sound of boots running down the hallway.

 

" Back off." Liam heard as the two boys were pulled away from him, a tall broad body moving in between the bullies and him.

 

Liam kept his eyes down, determined to wait out the confrontation quietly.

 

"What's it to you, Styles? Thought you were a lone wolf."

 

Liam gasped quietly. Harry Styles was the school's resident loner, most of his friends attended the local universities. He had a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, paired with his lip ring,muscles, and height he was a rather intimidating figure.

 

" Maybe so, but I'm tired of seeing you push this kid around. So I'll say it again. Back off."

 

"Fine. You win today Styles, but you're not always gonna be around"

They threatened before Liam heard them move away.

 

"You alright, kid?" Harry asked placing a hand on Liam's shoulder.

 

Liam nodded, continuing to keep his head down. "Thank you very much for your help." He said quietly.

 

"You're welcome, can I help you get your things?"

 

Before Liam could respond another voice cut in "Liam! Hey leave him alone!"

 

Liam's head whipped up as he looked towards the source of the voice, Niall.

 

Harry stepped back holding his hands up "Hey no harm done here, just having a friendly chat."

 

"Well your chats over, you can be on you way."

 

"Quite the guard dog you've got there Liam. I'll see you around." He smirked, and then with a wave he turn on his heel, leaving the two boys in the hall.

 

Niall turned towards Liam anxiously "Are you okay?" He asked looking him over "Did he give you any trouble?"

 

"No, I'm fine, actually- um - he was helping me out. Jim and Thomas were blocking my locker and-"

 

"They were? Did they hurt you?"

 

"No, no I'm fine" He said brushing Niall off, "Can we just go home?"

 

" Yeah, let's get your stuff and you can tell me what happened on the walk, okay?"

 

As the exited the school after grabbing Liam's things, neither of them noticed the boy smoking and watching them as they left.

 

\----------

 

"So that's it? He just helped you and offered to carry your things?"

 

"Yup" Liam said as he opened his front door.

 

"Why would he do that?" Niall asked suspiciously.

 

" I really don't know. I've never spoken to him before today, I didn't think he even realized I was alive."

 

"Hey if he starts hanging around, do you think he could introduce me to that guy Zayn he hangs around with?"

 

"The one at the university? Probably, why?"

 

Niall gaped at him "Have you seen that guy? He's fucking gorgeous!"

 

Liam smiled at his friends antics " I actually haven't I've just overheard people talking about him."

 

Niall whistled "Well, you will know when you do. Dudes got cheekbones that could cut glass."

 

Liam shook his head "Okay, Niall."

 

\----------

 

The next day at school, Liam noticed that people gave him a wide birth. When he stopped at his locker before lunch he overheard two girls whispering about him.

 

"Sarah said that Jim told her Harry Styles is protecting him now. Apparently he cornered a bunch of kids this morning and told them to leave him alone."

 

"What?" Her friend hissed back "They don't even know each other."

 

"I know, it's so weird. Lexi said she heard they're hooking up."

 

Liam blushed before slamming his locker and rushing to the stairwell he usually ate his lunch in, if he kept Niall waiting he'd be worried.

 

He settled down on the landing, pulling his lunch out of his bag. Sensing a presence behind him he turned to greet Niall "Hey Ni- oh" he stopped, eyes widening in shock when he saw Harry standing there. "Um- Hi Harry"

 

Harry smiled kindly at him "Hi Liam, mind if I join you?"

 

"What? Oh no, that's fine" He said moving his stuff out of the way. "N-Niall should be here soon, if you don't mind."

 

"That's the blond Irish kid, right? He seems like a laugh." Harry said as he sat down.

 

Liam nodded, picking apart the sandwich in his lap. "He's my best friend."

 

"Well then I can't wait to meet him."

 

Liam cleared his throat "If um- If you don't mind, can I ask why you've been telling people to leave me alone?"

 

"Did you not want them to leave you alone?" Harry asked, confused.

 

"No it's not that it's just that you're so cool and I'm... just me, I was just wondering why is all." He quickly took a bite of his sandwich to stop himself from rambling.

 

"Liam, I don't know how long this stuff has been happening to you and I'll admit I'm ashamed I didn't notice it before. But, whatever those people have told you, you don't deserve to be treated like this. So now that I've noticed, I'm not gonna let it happen anymore, okay? Okay" Harry answered before leaning back against the wall and putting his headphones in, he offered one to Liam who turned him down shyly.

 

The two sat in a companionable silence only broken by Niall's arrival. They heard him before they saw him "Liam! Hey sorry I'm la-Harry?" Niall said as he turned the corner into the stairwell. His eyes narrowed suspiciously "What're you doing here?"

 

Liam lifted his hands placatingly "Its fine. He's not bothering me."

 

"If you're sure." He said sitting down across from them "Anyways as I was saying, the reason I'm late is because Mrs Spaulding held me back to give me detention. DETENTION Liam! Just cause I fell asleep in her class, you know if I didn't have so much homework maybe I wouldn't have to nap in class." He added heatedly.

 

Patting his knee consolingly, Liam smiled at him before finishing his lunch and starting some of his homework, giving Niall a look as he did so. Niall just shrugged at him before he began interrogating Harry about his intentions.

 

Overall, it might've been one of the best lunches Liam had in long time.

 

\----------

 

And so his days passed like this. Liam would go to school and be left alone by the peers that so often haunted him. He met Harry and Niall in the stairwell for lunch were Liam would work on homework and listen to the other two boys debate music. At home, Liam's parents noticed that he seemed happier and more talkative and were thankful that things seemed to be turning around for their youngest.

 

Liam began to count on Harry as a friend, slowly opening up to him and speaking to him more often.

 

Although things seemed to be going well for Liam the weight that had been lifted from his shoulders by Harry's guardianship, was soon replaced by Liam's growing feelings for the other boy.

 

While the tattooed boy gave off an intimidating image, Liam was surprised to find that Harry had a rather cheeky personality and a fondness for terrible jokes. He was also incredibly kind and loyal. He spoke proudly of his other friends and passionately about music which, he admitted to Liam, was what he would be pursuing when they graduated.

 

He was scared of skipping university, scared that he would fail, but determined to make something of himself and Liam was head over heels. He hated it.

 

It had been a long time since Liam had had friends outside of Niall. Of course he had to have a crush on a boy so obviously out of his league, Harry could never find out Liam had decided.  Because he enjoyed having more friends and that wasn't something he was willing jeopardize.

 

One day, at lunch, Harry asked Liam if he could walk him home from school. Niall was leaving early that day for a dentist appointment and Harry didn't want him walking alone. Liam agreed with a shy nod, before grinning down at the homework he was working on, trying to hide his blush.

 

"Great! I'll meet you at your locker after school!" Harry told him as they parted ways to head back to class.

 

That afternoon Liam waited at his locker for Harry, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes. Hearing footsteps he turned expecting to see Harry only to come face to face with a fuming Jim.

 

"Where's your fucking bodyguard Liam?" He asked pushing him back into his locker. Liam looked up at him in fear.

 

"He's not around is he? Not here to protect you now. Anything to say Liam?" Jim taunted.

 

Liam shook his head frantically, he had never seen him this mad before.

 

"Why don't you ever say anything?" Jim yelled pushing Liam again, before drawing his arm back and punching Liam in the stomach. "Fight back!"

 

Liam wanted to, he did, this was why he started taking boxing lessons but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything besides try and block Jim's attack.

 

Finally pushing him to the floor, Jim kicked him before hissing at him "Stay out of my way" and stalking off.

 

Liam groaned, his stomach was killing him from both the onslaught of punches and Jim's parting kick. He worried that one of his ribs might be broken, where was Harry?

 

Gasping Liam pulled himself up and contemplated how he was gonna get himself to the nurses office when he saw a teacher hurrying down the hall towards him.  He sighed, it was gonna be a longer afternoon than he anticipated.

 

\---------

 

When Liam got home that evening he went straight to his room to go to sleep. After the teacher had helped him to the nurse, his parents were called to come pick him up. They took him to the ER to have his ribs checked, he had two bruised ribs and would have to be careful over the coming weeks but nothing was broken which was a relief.

 

Finally, throughout the whole process he was interrogated about who did this to him. Liam refused to give names fearing it might makes things worse, and simply told them all he was attacked from behind. None of them bought his story but he refused to tell the truth.

 

The only question Liam had was, where was Harry? He was supposed to meet Liam there, he promised to protect him what happened? Had he found out about Liam's crush? Was he disgusted? Liam's eyes filled with tears, had he lost one of his only friends?

 

The next morning Liam sent a text to Niall telling him he would be out of school for the rest of the week, and asking him to collect his assignments for him.

 

Niall's response was immediate asking what was wrong, Liam only told him he would explain later before rolling over and going back to sleep.

 

Later that afternoon, Liam was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes as he say up, seeing Niall enter carrying a folder which he set on Liam's desk.

 

"Hey man, I got your assignments" he said nodding towards the folder. "What happened?" Liam quietly began explaining how Harry never met him yesterday and the events that followed before lifting his shirt to show Niall the bruises.

 

Niall gasped "Christ, are you sure they aren't broken? How're you not in agony right now?"

 

Liam shrugged before nodding towards the bottle of painkillers on his desk. Gingerly he laid back down on his bed "How was school?"

 

"It was okay. This explains those fucking smug grins Jim and his damn posse were giving me today."

 

"...Did you see Harry?"

 

Niall shook his head "Nope, he didn't turn up today. But ooh he's dead next time I see him."

 

"Niall..." Liam sighed " Don't, it's probably my fault he didn't show up anyways"

 

Niall looked at him confused "What do you mean? Did you have a fight?" He asked moving to sit on the bed.

 

Liam looked away " I-I think he knows. And now he hates me."

 

"Knows what Liam?" Niall asked quietly.

 

Liam gulped, "H-he knows that I like him. And he's disgusted, and why wouldn't he be? I'm just some dumb, ugly kid who can't defend himself. He's probably relieved that he doesn't have to protect me anymore."

 

Niall sighed "Liam, how could he possibly know you like him? Even I didn't know and I'm your best friend, besides you're not even out at school. But more importantly, Liam he would be lucky to have you. You are one of the kindest,bravest, smartest, and handsomest people I know. I wish you could see that."

 

Liam gave Niall a tight smile before asking him to bring him his homework. The boys worked in silence the rest of the afternoon. Seeing how downtrodden Liam was, Niall resolved to find out what was really going on with Harry.

 

Liam spent the rest of the week working on his homework, resting, and hanging out with Niall. By the time Monday rolled around Liam's need to get out of the house overruled any lingering pain.

 

Niall met him at his house and Liam's mom drive them to school. As he helped Liam carry his things in, he told him what he'd learned.

 

"So, nobody's seen or heard from Harry since last week. According to Jade he had some huge blowout with Thomas and put him in the hospital. Perrie was volunteering in the front office the other day and she said she filed his expulsion papers. He's not even allowed on campus anymore."

 

"Oh okay" Liam said.

 

"Well aren't you glad? Now we know he didn't abandon you on purpose, I mean sure he probably should have found a way to let you know he wasn't coming."

 

"Maybe he didn't leave then but, he hasn't exactly tried to get back in touch with us has he? I finally thought I made another friend only to be dumped by them two months later. So Niall please just leave it alone." He said exasperated.

 

"But Li-"

 

"Please Niall" Liam said beseechingly.

 

"Okay, if that's what you want"

 

\----------

 

Liam was slowly on the mend, his ribs healing in a few weeks time, however he began withdrawing even further into his shell than ever before. He spoke reluctantly to his parents and Niall but began to actively avoid any verbal interactions with other people.

 

Liam didn’t know that on the other side of town, Harry was worrying his ass off about Liam having no one to defend him from Thomas and Jim. He didn’t know that Harry was kicking himself for never getting Liam’s or Niall’s phone number or finding out where they lived. He didn’t know that Harry missed his company more and more every day.

 

Liam spent his time flitting from class to class, being escorted by Niall everywhere, and hanging around his house. After a month of Liam's melancholy Niall had had enought and insisted that he spend the afternoon at the mall with him.

 

Liam reluctantly agreed.

 

The boys made plans to walk to the mall after school, agreeing to cut through the local park per Liam's request. If he was going to spend time out with Niall he wanted to make the most of it.

 

Niall met Liam outside of his last class, throwing an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of school.

 

The two boys were quiet as they made their way down the street and towards the park. Liam was glad to be spending time with Niall although he wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation with him.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Niall suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop just as they reached the park. "Li, um, maybe we should walk to the mall a different way." He said nervously.

 

Liam looked at him confused "What? Why?"

 

Niall glanced over his shoulder nervously at the park. "No reason just thought the other route might be more scenic"

 

"But we were gonna go through the park. What do you keep looking at?" He said trying to look around Niall, as Niall tried to start leading him away.

 

"LIAM!"

 

Both boys froze. Liam was positive that was Harry's voice. He didn't know what to do.

 

"Liam, do you want to see him?" Niall asked hurriedly.

 

"I um-" he stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

He turned around slowly, taking in the desperate look on Harry's face. He looked at him concerned "Harry, what's wrong?"

 

"Liam, I don't even know where to start. I am so sorry for standing you up, I really wanted to walk you home but on the way to meet up with you I ran into Thomas and he was saying all these things about you and he wouldn't shut up and I just got so mad. Then next thing I know I'm expelled and not allowed on school property and I didn't have anyway to get in touch with you or Niall and I just feel terrible. And on top of that I heard about what Jim did to you and it is all fault."

 

Liam looked at him in shock, not even noticing as Niall snuck away to talk with Harry's friends,overwhelmed by everything Harry was telling him. " Harry, I thought that you- wait what do you mean it's your fault?"

 

"If I had been there, I could have protected you, I could've stopped him."

 

"Harry that's not your fault. I'm just glad you don't hate me." Liam said quietly.

 

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Harry asked looking at him confused.

 

Liam looked at the sidewalk "No reason. Really, it's nothing."

 

Liam fought off a blush when Harry caught hold of his chin and tilted his face up to look at him. "Liam, what is it?" He asked softly.

 

"If you don't hate me now, you will if I tell you" Liam said quietly.

 

Harry looked at him fiercely "Liam, I could never hate you."

 

"I um, well I" he said looking at his fingers "I like you. A lot."

 

Wringing his hands together he waited for Harry to say something, he looked up ready to take it all back only to be stopped short by the bright smile on Harry's face.

 

"I like you too" Harry said as he moved to cradle Liam's face in his hands and kissing him softly.

 

The two broke apart to the cheers of their friends. Harry laughed looking over at the trio, Liam felt his face burning as he hid in Harry's broad chest.

 

"Thank god! Does this mean Harry can stop moping all the time?" Said a brunette Liam had never met before.

 

The other stranger laughed, bumping shoulders with the shorter lad. Based off of the glazed over look in Niall's eye he assumed that was Zayn.

 

"Liam!" Niall said running over and pulling him out of Harry's arms and into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Also, this is Louis and Zayn, Harry's pals. I'm sure they're proud of you too." He said cheerfully. “Also, i’m pretty sure I got a shot with Zayn.” He whispered in Liam’s ear.

 

“If you’re done congratulating him, I would like to have Liam back for a moment.” Harry said looking at them fondly. “There’s still something I need to talk to him about.”

 

“Fine,fine. You two lovebirds stay here and talk. Meet us at the mall later, okay? C’mon Niall. Tell us more about yourself on the way.” Louis said and with a wave the trio was off, leaving Harry and Liam alone outside the park.

 

“What is it Harry?” He asked nervously.

 

Harry took his hand gently “Would you go out on a date with me Liam?”

 

Liam nodded, quickly. “I’d love to.”

 

“Good.” Harry said beaming, before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
